miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DragonYoru/Prawdziwa miłość przychodzi niespodziewanie... - Adrienette - Ladynoir
Hej! Będzie to opowiadanie z innej perspektywy o Adrienette, ale też o Ladynoir. Zapraszam do czytania! Opowiadanie Prolog Adrien Agreste jest synem sławnego projektanta mody Gabriela Agreste. Stara się jednak prowadzić zwyczajne życie nastolatka, pomimo bycia superbohaterem, nauki w domu oraz narzuconego przez rodziców ślubu z rozpieszczoną córką burmistrza Paryża - Chloe. '' ''Podobną sytuację ma Marinette, która musi zostać żoną Nathaneala Kurtzberga - syna cukierników. Ślub również narzucony tylko po to aby dwie cukiernię się połączyły. Nastolatka również skrywa sekret...jest superbohaterką, lecz w przeciwieństwie do Adriena chodzi normalnie do szkoły. Dwójka nastolatków z dwóch różnych światów...a jednak bardzo podobnych do siebie.... Rodział I Był zwyczajny, deszczowy dzień w Paryżu. Przez ulicę właśnie przejeżdżała limuzyna Gabriela Agreste, słannego projektanta mody. Jechał on ze swoim synem na spotkanie z przyszłą żoną syna - Chloe. Ślub został ustalony już po urodzeniu dzieci, a także oznaczałby prawdziwą potęgę pieniężną. '- Bądź miły dla Chloe...to Twoja przyszła narzeczona...- '''powiedział mężczyzna poważnym tonem do syna. Adrien nigdy nie kochał dziewczyny...nawet nie czuł z nią nawet przyjacielskiej więzi. Uważał blondynkę za rozpuszczone dziecko, które myśli tylko o sobie. Marzył on o prawdziwej miłości, jednak wiedział, że nie może odmówić swojemu ojcu...a jeśli nawet by odmówił i tak by doszło do ślubu. Limuzyna zatrzymała się przed hotelem, w którym ustalono spotkanie, a następnie Adrien i jego ojciec z niej wyszli. Gdy tylko weszli do środka od razu powitał ich burmistrz Andre, a także ojciec Chloe. '- Chloe zaraz tu będzie...jeszcze jej słu...znaczy przyjaciółka! Czesze jej włosy...- powiedział mężczyzna. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi. Sabrina była jedyną przyjaciółką Chloe, jednak blondynka nie traktowała ją dobrze. Wiele razy widział jak rudowłosa dziewczyna ucieka z płaczem, ponieważ Chloe nakrzyczała na nią bez powodu. '- O idzie...- '''powiedział burmistrz i się uśmiechnął. W ich strone szła Chloe...była ubrana w złotą suknię. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone i idealnie uczesane. Za dziewczyną biegła Sabrina. '- Oh! Adrien! Tęskniłam za Tobą!- 'oznajmiła blondynka niemalże rzucając się na Adriena. '- Cześć Adrien...- 'powiedziała cicho Sabrina. '- Zostawiamy was samych...ja i pan Gabriel musimy porozmawiać.- 'powiedział burmistrz. Chloe słysząc to od razu się uśmiechnęła, zaś Adrien jedynie westchnął. Dobrze wiedział o czym ich ojcowie będą rozmawiać...o planach ślubu. '- Em...ale nie trzeba się spieszyć...ja i Chloe mamy po 15 lat...- 'powiedział Adrien. '- Owszem trzeba się spieszyć...sale trzeba zajmować szybko inaczej zostaje zajęta przez kogoś innego...- 'powiedział burmistrz. '- Z suknią nie będzie problemu...już się ją zająłem.- 'powiedział projektant. Po tych słowach ojcowie zostawali Chloe i Adriena wraz z Sabriną samych. '- Adrienku...ja już bym chciała też ślubu...- 'powiedziała dziewczyna, przytulając się do chłopaka. '- Eh...Chloe ja też...- 'powiedział niechętnie Adrien, próbując odepchnąć blondynkę. '- Sabrina...a ty czemu stoisz jak jakiś kołek? Przynieś nam coś do picia!- 'krzyknęła Chloe. '- T-Tak jest Chloe...- 'powiedziała cicho rudowłosa, idąc po picie. '- Chloe...bo ja...musze na chwilę do łazienki.- '''powiedział blondyn.- Może zajmij jakieś miejsce...' '- Już tęsknie Kochanie!- oznajmiła dziewczyna. Adrien wszedł do jednej z kabin toalety męskiej. '- Ależ się wpakował chłopie!- '''oznajmił Plagg. '- Jak ja jej nienawidzę...- 'powiedział Adrien. Plagg był kwami Adriena, pochodzącym z miraculum czarnego kota czyli pierścienia. Blondyn otrzymał je od tajemniczego starca, za pomoc jemu. Dzięki miraculum potrafi się zmieniać w superbohatera - Czarnego Kota. '- Ja gdybym miał być z taką to bym od razu uciekł...na Antarktydę.- '''powiedziało kwami.- '''Może pogadaj z ojcem o tym... '- Pogadam...jak kiedyś będzie mieć czas i chęć normalnie pogadać...- '''powiedział chłopak, spuszczając głowę.'- Nawet jak mama z nami była, to on nie reagował na to jak mówiła, że mogę sam sobie wybrać z kim chce być...ale najwidoczniej nie jest mi pisana prawdziwa miłość...' --- '- Marinette na pewno ta sukienka będzie pasować.- powiedziała kobieta, wyciągając z szafy czerwoną sukienkę. Matka nastolatki pomagała jej się przygotować na spotkanie z Nathanealem - jej przyszłym mężem, a także synem cukierników. Marinette nawet lubiła chłopaka, jednak traktowała go jak tylko kolegę, nie czując do niego szczególnych uczuć. '- Jesteście gotowe?- '''zapytał Tom, ojciec Marinette. Nastolatka poszła do łazienki przebrać się w sukienkę. '- Coś Cie trapi Marinette?- 'spytała Tikki. Tikki to była kwami Marinette, dzięki której mogła się przemieniać w superbohaterkę Biedronkę. Kwami zamieszkiwała kolczyki dziewczyny czyli miraculum, które nastolatka otrzymała od pewnego starca, za uratowanie życia jemu. '- Wiesz Tikki...lubię Nathaneala, ale nie chce być z nim...nic nie czuję do niego.- '''powiedziała dziewczyna, patrząc w lustro.- Chciałabym poznać prawdziwe uczucie jakim jest miłość, ale nie jest mi to dane...i tak przygotowania do ślubu trwają od dłuższego czasu...co z tego, że mamy 15 lat dopiero, oni chcą jak najszybciej...oraz jak najszybsze połączenie obydwu cukierni...' '- Nie smuć się Marinette...może sprobuj porozmawiać z rodzicami...na pewno Cie wysłuchują!- oznajmiło kwami. '- Może...- '''powiedziała nastolatka, rozpuszczając włosy. Po krótkiej chwili Marinette była już gotowa. '- Wyglądasz jak Księżniczka!- 'oznajmiła wesoło Tikki. '- Dziękuje.- 'powiedziała nastolatka, robiąc się czerwona. Kwami schowało się do torebki, a Marinette wyszła z łazienki. '- Skarbie...wyglądasz ślicznie...Twoja mama wie co dobre.- 'powiedział mężczyzna. Nastolatka podziękowała ojcu, a następnie udali się do samochodu jadąc do domu Kurtzbergów, połączonym z cukiernią. '- Mamo...- 'oznajmiła Marinette. '- Co Kochanie?- 'zapytała jej mama. Jednak gdy dziewczyna zauważyła, że podjeżdżają pod dom chłopaka zamilkła i wyszła z samochodu. Z cukierni od razu wyszli Kurtzbergowie, zapraszając Marinette i jej rodziców do środka. '- Marinette...Nathaneal jest u siebie...wiesz jest po chorobie, za bardzo ja i mój mąż nie chcemy go jeszcze wypuszczać. - 'powiedziała rudowłosa kobieta. Nastolatka ruszyła do pokoju chłopaka. Była tutaj wiele razy i dokładnie wiedziała gdzie on jest. Stanęła przed białym drzwiami i zapukała kilka razy. '- P-Proszę!- 'oznajmił głos z pokoju. Marinette weszła do środka i zauważyła chłopaka ubranego elegancko w dłoniach trzymający rysownik...nawet w szkole go miał. '- C-Cześć Marinette...w-wyglądasz jak cudownie...- 'powiedział zawstydzony rudowłosy. Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się. Może nie kochała młodego Kurtzberga, ale uważała, że jest uroczy. '- Cześć Nathaneal.- 'powiedziała dziewczyna. Nastolatkowie usiedli na łóżku i zaczął pokazywać Marinette nowe rysunki. Przedstawiały one głównie jego oraz dziewczynę całujących się razem, bądź samą dziewczynę. '- Są śliczne...masz talent.- 'powiedziała dziewczyna. '- D-Dziękuje Marinette...- 'powiedział chłopak, a następnie próbował pocałować dziewczynę, jednak ona się odsunęła. '- Nathaneal...trochę źle się czuje...- 'powiedziała Marinette aby wymigać się od pocałunku. '- Zawsze Cię zniechęcam pewnie...- 'powiedział smutny chłopak. '- Mogę Ci za to popozować do rysunku...co ty na to?- 'zapytała dziewczyna. '- Naprawdę chcesz? T-To...dla mnie zaszczyt, że możesz dla mnie pozować!- '''oznajmił szczęśliwy chłopak. Marinette westchnęła...wiedziała, że tak długo nie pociągnie...musi wymyśleć coś innego, a nie, że się źle czuje i nie chce się całować...może też symulować chorobę aby do niego nie przyjeżdzać...albo powiedzieć rodzicom co tak naprawdę czuję, ale...z tego nic pewnie nie wyjdzie, a nawet Marinette nie próbowała. Rozdział II Zbliżała się godzina osiemnasta, a Adrien wciąż siedział przy stoliku razem z Chloe, która zadawała mu coraz bardziej męczące go pytanie. '- Sabrina! Nie ociągaj się, dolej mi znów soku i Adrienowi.- '''powiedziała blondynka. '- Dziękuje, ale nie chce mi się pić.- 'powiedział chłopak. Blondyn był coraz bardziej poirytowany zachowaniem dziewczyny. Najchętniej by opuścił hotel. Po chwili w ich stronę zaczęła zmierzać w ich strone Sabrina z sokiem. Niestety potknęła się, a całą zawartość soku wylała na suknie przyjaciółki. '- Ty Idiotko! Niezdaro! Coś ty zrobiła?!- 'krzyczała Chloe. '- P-Przepraszam Chloe...- 'powiedziała rudowłosa. '- Chloe to był wypadek tylko, suknie da się wyprać.- 'powiedział Adrien. '- Kotuś...bronisz tą Niezdarę?! Nie tylko moja suknia została obrudzona, moja dusza także! Tato!- 'krzyknęła blondynka i zaczęła płakać. Adrien przekręcił oczyma, a następnie pomógł wstać Sabrinie oraz uspokoić Chloe, która krzyczała jeszcze głośniej. Po chwili do nastolatków przyszli ojciec Chloe i ojciec Adriena. '- Co się stało?- 'zapytał burmistrz. '- Tatusiu! Spójrz na moją sukienkę! To wszystko wina Sabriny, a jeszcze Adrien mnie obraził!- 'krzyknęła blondynka. Sabrina zaczęła się trząść ze strachu, a chłopak zmarszczył brwi. '- Chloe wcale Cię nie obrażałem! Tylko...- 'tutaj mu przerwał ojciec. '- Tylko co?! Nie umiesz zachować się przy narzeczonej...jakim ty będziesz mężem, a co dopiero ojcem?!- 'oznajmił jego ojciec. '- Na pewno nie takim jak ty.- 'powiedział blondyn wybiegając z hotelu. Adrien biegł w stronę parku. Nie obchodziło go, że burza szalała. Chciał być jak najdalej od tej rozpieszczonej księżniczki, a tym bardziej od swojego ojca. --- Marinette pozowała do drugiego rysunku Nathaneala. Chłopak przez ten czas ciągle obsypywał ją komplementami. '- Gotowe Myszko.- '''powiedział czerwonowłosy, pokazując rysunek.- A teraz...M-Marinette...m-mogłabyś mi p-po pozować...w bieliźnie?' '- Że co?!- krzyknęła dziewczyna. '''- Nigdy w życiu! '- Pewnie wyglądasz...- '''chłopak jednak nie skończył, ponieważ dostał w twarz od Marinette. Nastolatka wybiegła z pokoju chłopaka i skierowała się od razu do pomieszczenia gdzie byli jej rodzice oraz chłopaka. '- Co się stało Marinette?- spytała jej mama. '- T-Tylko Marinette się trochę speszyła.- '''powiedział nieśmiało czerwonowłosy, który pobiegł za Marinette. '- Speszyła?! Ty chciałeś abym Tobie pozowała w bieliźnie!- 'krzyknęła wkurzona nastolatka. '- Marinette!- 'krzyknął ojciec dziewczyny. '- Chłopcy często myślą tylko o jednym poza tym jak zostaniesz jego żoną często będziesz musiała mu się pokazywać w taki sposób.- 'powiedział ojciec chłopaka i zaczął się śmiać. '- Nigdy...nigdy mu się nie pokaże w bieliźnie...nigdy nie zostane jego żoną.- 'powiedziała Marinette próbując opanować swoje emocje. Rodzice nastolatków byli zszokowani, tak samo było z Nathanealem. '- Wiecie...nastolatki często zmieniają zdanie, ale Marinette bardzo kocha Waszego syna.- 'powiedziała matka Marinette, patrząc się niezadowolona na córkę. Nastolatka wybiegła z domu Kurtzbergów. Biegła w stronę parku. Pomimo, że było jej zimno i była cała przemoczona od deszczu wolała być tam niż przebywać w domu chłopaka, którego nie kocha oraz z rodzicami, którzy nie zwracają uwagi na jej uczucia. Gdy tylko dziewczyna dobiegła do parku, usiadła na jednej z ławek i zaczęła płakać. Nie zauważyła, że ktoś jeszcze jest w parku. '- Witaj...mogę się przysiąść?- 'spytał Adrien. Marinette spojrzała na niego przez łzy i już miała odpowiedzieć, jednak nie mogła z siebie nic wydusić. Siedziała wpatrzona jak w obrazek blondyna, a chłopak w nią. '- T-Tak możesz.- 'powiedziała dziewczyna. Adrien usiadł obok niej. '- Co taka dziewczyna jak ty robi w taką pogodę w parku i czemu płacze?- 'zapytał blondyn. '- Szkoda gadać...uznasz to za dziwnę. A co taki chłopak jak ty robi w parku w taką pogodę?- 'spytała Marinette. '- Eh...gdybyś wiedziała co w moim życiu się wyprawia byś zrozumiała.- 'powiedział. '- A tak ogólnie jestem Adrien. A ty? '- Jestem Marinette.- '''powiedziała nastolatka i zaczęła się trząść. Chłopak widząc to od razu bez zastanowienia ściągnął z siebie marynarkę i owinął nią dziewczynę. '- Lepiej Marinette?- zapytał chłopak uśmiechając się. Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, a także rumieniec. Czuła się dziwnie...pierwszy raz czuła takie uczucie...jakby ciepło na sercu. '- Tak lepiej Adrien...ale co z Tobą? Nie jest Tobie zimno? Możesz się...- '''tutaj chłopak jej przerwał. '- Wytrzymam, poza tym deszcz już powoli przestaje padać, ale miło że pytasz.- 'powiedział blondyn. Po chwili chłopak zauważył swojego ojca. Szedł on w stronę nastolatków. '- Synu...- 'powiedział Gabriel. '- G-Gabriel Agreste?- 'zapytała zszokowana dziewczyna. Teraz sobie wszyskie fakty poukładała...chłopak, którego poznała był to Adrien Agreste - syn sławnego projektanta mody. Jednak Marinette nie wiedziała wszystkiego, nie wiedziała że Adrien jest to chłopak z przymusu Chloe. Gabriel spojrzał z pogardą na nastolatkę, a następnie na Adriena. '- Synu pożegnaj się z koleżanką...porozmawiamy w domu.- 'powiedział mężczyzna. Chłopak od razu posmutniał. '- Cóż...do zobaczenia Marinette...miło się z Tobą rozmawiało, krótko ale miło.- 'powiedział Adrien. '- Do zobaczenia Adrien.- 'powiedziała nastolatka oddając mu marynarkę. Marinette odprowadziła projektanta i syna wzrokiem. '- O! Marinette! Jaki miły chłopak!- 'oznajmiła Tikki. '- Bardzo...fajnie by było z nim się jeszcze raz spotkać...ale to niemożliwe.- 'powiedziała nastolatka. '- Wszystko jest możliwe! Jesteś Biedronką, a Biedronki mogą wszystko.- 'powiedziała Tikki. '- Ale teraz...powinniśmy wrócić do domu...Twojego domu. Rodzice mogą się o Ciebie martwić. Nastolatka bez słowa wstała z ławki i ruszyła w stronę cukierni swoich rodziców. Wciąż myślała o Adrienie, myśli o nim zaprzątały jej całą głowę. --- Gabriel Agreste oraz Adrien weszli do domu. Po zamknięciu drzwi, ojciec spojrzał na syna surowym spojrzeniem. '- Twoje dzisiejsze zachowanie mnie rozczarowało, ciesz się, że Chloe i pan Andre Ci wybaczyli.- '''powiedział mężczyzna. '- Ale ja nic takiego jej nie powiedziałem, wściekła się bo stanęłem w obronie Sabriny.'- powiedział Adrien. Jednak ojciec go już nie słuchał. Skierował się on w stronę swojego gabinetu. Blondyn westchnął i poszedł do swojego pokoju. '- Oh! Niefajnie Adrien!- oznajmił Plagg.- Nie dość, że ojciec, Chloe to w dodatku jeszcze mokry...brrr!' '- Nikt nie wie jaka naprawdę jest Chloe, a jeśli nawet wiedzą to przymykają na to oko, ponieważ to córka burmistrza i nic jej nie można powiedzieć.'- powiedział wkurzony chłopak. '- A ojciec...czasem myślę, że po prostu mu na mnie nie zależy...jak była z nami moja mama, był zupełnie inny...' Adrien usiadł na łóżko. Bardzo tęsknił za swoją mamą, z którą był bardzo mocno związany. Nawet był do niej podobny. '- No, ale żeby nie gadać o takich rzeczach...co to była za dziewczyna, z którą rozmawiałeś w parku? Ładna jakaś, a mi się wydaje, że milsza od Chloe.- oznajmił Plagg. '- Rozmawiałem z nią krótko, ale...to prawda jest miła i nawet bardzo ładna...nie to co Chloe.- '''powiedział Adrien, myśląc o Marinette. '- Ktoś tu się chyba zakochał!- 'krzyknął Plagg. '- Że co? Nie, ale...dałbym wszystko aby z nią się znów spotkać...- 'powiedział blondyn. '- Spotkasz się z nią...może nawet w tym parku, a teraz mam pytanie...przyniesiesz mi trochę sera? Głodny jestem.- 'oznajmił Plagg. Rozdział III Przemoczona Marinette weszła do cukierni. Rozejrzała się...nikogo nie było. '- Pewnie są na górze...- 'powiedziała nastolatka i ruszyła na kolejne piętro. Na sofie zobaczyła siedzących rodziców. '- Nathaneal Nam wszystko powiedział.- 'powiedział ojciec dziewczyny. Matka przytuliła Marinette. '- Obiecał, że już tak więcej nie zrobił.- 'powiedział. '- Dziecko! Jaka jesteś mokra! Musisz natychmiast się przebrać, bo się rozchorujesz.- 'powiedziała jej mama. Marinette bez słowa ruszyła do swojego pokoju, a następnie zdjęła swoją sukienkę, ubierając swoje normalne ubrania - dżinsy i białą bluzeczkę. '- Dobrze, że Nathaneal zrozumiał swoje zachowanie...zachowywał się chamsko!- 'oznajmiła Tikki, wylatując z mokrego ubrania. '- Taaa...- 'powiedziała rozmarzona dziewczyna, a następnie opadła na łóżko. '- Dalej myślisz o Adrienie?- 'zapytało kwami latając nad głową dziewczyny. '- Jest taki przystojny...i bardzo miły...i...- 'tu jej Tikki przerwała. '- Zakochałaś się!- 'krzyknęło kwami. Nastolatka zrobiła się czerwona i zakryła głową poduszkę. '- Tikki! Zwariowałaś?! Za krótko go znam.- 'powiedziała dziewczyna. '- Marinette! Pomożesz mi w pieczeniu babeczek, ponieważ nowa dostawa na ważną uroczystość.- 'krzyknął z domu damski głos. '- Tikkie to będę później przyniose jakieś ciastka dla Ciebie.- 'powiedziała nastolatka zbiegając na dół. --- Adrien ruszył do kuchni skąd wziął kawałek sera dla Plagg'a. W jadalni zaużył swojego ojca i dwie inne postacie. '- Adrien tutaj jesteś, właśnie miałem Cie zawołać.- '''powiedział Gabriel.- To jest właśnie Adrien. Synu...przywitaj się ze swoim nowym nauczycielem.' Blondyn westchnął. Co tydzień miał zmienianego nauczyciela, a powodem tego był fakt, że każdy nowy nauczyciel mówić jedno "Pański syn może iść do szkoły jak każdy inny nastolatek". Z jakiegoś powodu mężczyzna nie chciał go puścić do szkoły. Być może się bał, że jego syn wpadnie w złe towarzystwo i Chloe nie będzie chciała z nim już rozmawiać. '- Nino, przywitaj się.- oznajmił mężczyzna. Ciemnowłosy ściągnął słuchawki i spojrzał na Adriena. '- Siema. Nino jestem.- '''oznajmił, a następnie złożył rękę w "żółwika". Blondyn spojrzał zdziwiony na gest chłopaka. Nigdy nie miał kontaktu z nastolatkami poza Chloe oraz Marinette. którą dopiero dzisiaj poznał. '- To...Nino, pójdź z Adrienem do pokoju mojego syna. Ja z Twoim ojcem ustalę co i jak.- 'powiedział Gabriel. Adrien zaprowadził nowego kolegę do swojego pokoju. '- Proszę rozgość się.- 'powiedział blondyn, szybko podbiegając do łóżka. Pod poduszkę schował Plagg'a i kazał mu być cicho. Niewiadomo jakby chłopak zareagował na gadającego, latającego kota, z którego pomocą może się przemieniać w super bohatera. '- Wow! Twój pokój jest czadowy!- 'krzyknął Nino. '- Eh...dzięki.- 'powiedział Adrien. '- Ej...coś taki spięty?- 'zapytał ciemnowłosy. '- Wiesz...jesteś trzecim nastolatkiem, z którym mam kontakt.- 'powiedział Adrien, siadając na łóżku. Nino zrobił wielkie oczy. '- Jak to?! Znaczy domyślam się, że nie chodzisz do szkoły jak inni, ale...raczej z jakimiś musisz mieć kontakt niż tylko z trzema osobami.- '''powiedział Nino.- A z jakimi jeszcze? Może je znam.' '- Z Chloę, która jest moją narzeczoną i dziś poznałem taką Marinette.- oznajmił blondyn i znów się rozmarzył. '- Nie gadaj! Chodzisz z tą Chloe Bourgerois?!- '''krzyknął, wciąż zszokowany chłopak. '- Znasz ją?- 'zdziwił się Adrien. '- Niestety tak...chodzi ze mną do klasy. Najwredniejsza dziewczyna jaką w życiu spotkałem. Jak możesz z nią chodzić?- '''zapytał Nino.- Przecież ona nawet ładna nie jest...dziewczyna z mnóstwem tapety na twarzy.' '- Nie chodze z nią bo ją kocham tylko dlatego, że ojciec mi karze.- oznajmił Adrien, patrząc się na Nino.- Nasi ojcowie, a właściwie mój ojciec i ojciec Chloe jak byliśmy mali ustalili, że jak dorośniemy zostaniemy małżeństwem. Ona mnie kocha, ale ja jej nie...nawet jej nie lubię. A dlaczego chcą abyśmy byli razem? Bo o kasę chodzi i o to aby w hotelu były organizowane pokazy mody gdzie będą pokazywane ubrania mojego ojca.' Blondyn wstał i podszedł do okna. '- Przykro mi Adrien...nie wiedziałem. Poza tym...nikt by o zdrowych zmysłach nie chodził, a nawet nie zadawał się z Chloe...no może oprócz Sabriny. A co do Marinette...też ją znam. Przyjaźnie się z nią, a ona jest najlepszą przyjaciółką mojej dziewczyny.- powiedział Nino. Adrien od razu się uśmiechnął na wspomnienie o ciemnowłosej. '- Marinette poznałem dziś w parku...w trakcie nieudanego spotkania z Chloe uciekłem i tam ją spotkałem. Była cała przemoczona od deszczu. Pomimo, że rozmawiałem z nią krótką zauważyłem, że jest nie tylko śliczna...ale też miła.-'''powiedział Adrien. '- Ooo...ktoś tu się zakochał.-'''powiedział Nino, szturchając nowego kolege.- A wiesz co...mam super pomysł. Jutro o 16.00 planuje spotkać się z moją dziewczyną oraz z Marinette. Porozmawiacie sobie. Spotkanie będzie przy Wieży Eiffle. ' '- Naprawdę? To miło z Twojej strony. Raczej mój ojciec się zgodzi.- powiedział blondyn. Po chwili drzwi od pokoju się otworzyły, a do środka weszli pan Agreste i ojciec Nino. '''- Wszystko ustalone...lekcje zaczynasz od 8.00 i będą trwać do 15.00.-powiedział Gabriel. '- Do zobaczenia Adrien.- '''powiedział Nino, opuszczając pokój z ojcem. Blondyn spojrzał na mężczyznę. '- Ojcze...czy mógłbym się jutro spotkać z Nino o 16.00? '-zapytał. '- Normalnie bym odmówił, wiesz jakie mam zdanie o dzisiejszych nastolatkach oczywiście poza Chloe. Ale jako iż Nino to syn Twojego nauczyciela możecie się spotkać. Ale masz wrócić o 18.00.- powiedział Gabriel.- A...bez żadnego spotykania się z innymi dziewczynami.' Po tych słowach mężczyzna opuścił pokój syna, a Adrien położył się na łóżko. Plagg wyleciał z pod poduszki. '- Jak miło! Masz już nowego przyjaciela, który ma takie same zdanie o Chloe jak ja! I w dodatku spotkasz tą dziewczynę.- oznajmił wesoło Plagg. '''- Tak...nie mogę się doczekać.- '''powiedział chłopak.- Przy okazji Plagg...' Adrien wyciągnął z kieszeni obiecany ser dla kwami. Kot od razu się ucieszył i rzucił się na przysmak. Rozdział IV Marinette razem z rodzicami przygotowywała ostatnie zamówienie tego dnia. Po chwili w sklepie pojawiła się Alya - przyjaciółka nastolatki. '- Cześć Marinette.- powiedziała brunetka, podchodząc do lady. '''- Hej Alya...już skończyłam.- '''powiedziała granatowowłosa, ściągając fartuch.- '''Mamo! Mogę iść na górę z Alyą? '- Oczywiście. Ja z tatą posprzątamy.- '''odpowiedziała kobieta. Po chwili nastolatki były już w pokoju Marinette. '- I jak było u Nathaneala?- zapytała przyjaciółka. Granatowowłosa westchnęła, siadając na łóżku. '- Chciał abym się rozebrała dla niego...- '''powiedziała dziewczyna. '- Nasz Nat?! Nie gadaj, on takie rzeczy Ci proponował?!- '''krzyknęła zszokowana Alya.- A co na to jego rodzice oraz Twoi?' '- Szkoda gadać. Stwierdzili, że to normalne...w końcu zostanę jego żoną.- odpowiedziała granatowowłosa.- Nie chce tego...Alya, wiesz że ja go nie kocham. Jednak...poczułam dziś, jakieś dziwne uczucie.' '- Jakie?- zapytała. '''- Z domu Kurtzbergów uciekłam do parku gdzie spotkałam...nie ukrywam dość przystojnego i miłego chłopaka.- powiedziała Marinette z uśmiechem na twarzy. '- Oho! Czyżby ktoś tu się na serio zakochał? ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania